Shape Shifting Smile
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A personal take of mine on the storyline continuing after Saw VI, SPOILERS abound!  As she and Hoffman battle over Jigsaw's legacy, Jill seeks help from a new apprentice. My second guest appearance in a Saw fanfic!  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. New Blood

Author's Note: A personal take of mine on the storyline continuing after Saw VI, SPOILERS abound!

As she and Hoffman battle over Jigsaw's legacy, Jill seeks help from a new apprentice. My second guest appearance in a Saw fanfic!

Shape Shifting Smile

Chapter One: New Blood

"Game over," Jill Tuck told Hoffman, whom she had fitted with the bear trap mask as part of her husband's final request. She slammed the door and stood there, waiting to hear Hoffman's mouth split apart, instead, right before the device triggered, she heard glass breaking followed by Hoffman growling. The episode concluded with the sound of the metal contraption hitting the floor.

Inside the room Hoffman approached the door and kicked at it furious, "Jill I know you're still out there. You listen to me, this isn't over!" Mark heard Jill chuckle, "Oh I know this isn't over, you'll get out of there eventually but by then I'll be long gone." Jill's calm tone made anger course through Hoffman's veins, "FUCK YOU JILL, YOU BITCH!" he heard objects clattering followed by footsteps.

"No Hoffman fuck you, good luck finding me!" Jill slammed the next few doors before she stepped into the streetlights of the weary midnight city streets. _I know the perfect person to select as my new apprentice; someone who'll look after me and keep the game in order. _Jill dialed her cell phone and after two rings, a nasally voice answered, "Hello, you've reached the offices of FEARLESS MASTER Productions, how may I help you?"

Jill chuckled once more, "Yes hi, this is Jill Tuck calling, could you connect me to FEARLESS MASTER please?" after another ring another voice spoke, "Jill what's wrong, you never call this late?" "Listen Fearless, I have an important matter to discuss with you. What do you say to a nightcap at Alter Bridge?" We were silent for a moment, "Okay Jill, I seem to be free. I'll meet you there in say ten minutes?"

After twenty minutes I arrived at Alter Bridge, a quiet little dance club not too far from my production office. "Oh Jill it's been so long, what's up?" I noticed her sexy blue cocktail dress and stared longingly into her eyes. "I need a favor, as you know since John died Hoffman and I have been controlling the game." I nodded, "Yeah. What's the problem?"

"Hoffman isn't working out. Tears started to fall from her face. Jill held my hand and pressed it firmly against her eyes, her tears felt like shards of broken glass. "He's controlling and manipulating me. From day one he has said, "I'm in charge". He knows damn well that's not what John wanted but it's clear to me that he could care less." Jill took in a ragged breath and wiped her tears with my hand.

"What does Hoffman have to do with what you're asking me?" I knew the answer already but feared I was right, "I need you to be my apprentice. Something tells me once Hoffman escapes he'll be out for blood. What I'm asking of you, to be honest, is to protect me."

Author's Note: The end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon!


	2. History

Author's Note: In this update, I offer a back-story to my character and Jill.

Chapter Two: History

Okay I know what you're thinking, _what's up with this guy, what's the story with him and Jill?_ Well, I have to warn you, our past is kind of crazy.

I met Jill in the late 90s when she adopted me out of a Florida foster home (my parents had left me), at the age of five. For the first few months of being in Jill's care, I witnessed her husband, John Kramer's psychotic binges and odd behavior. Now at the age of 17, I've learned what was going on with him. "He's changed," Jill used to explain but now she didn't bother to sugar-coat the subject, "My husband was a serial killer."

This news is a little shocking to me, though I'm not completely surprised, and though I know this, it doesn't affect the way I feel about them. We just have a strange hobby as far as I'm concerned, besides, what we're doing for society is noble. When we aren't dealing in the lives of the morally wayward, Jill and I submerge ourselves in the world of metal music, finding solace in bands such as Metallica and Pantera. On special occasions where religion comes into play, we turn to Creed for guidance.

For recreation, Jill and I engross our time into wring and storytelling. Even though we spend our time attempting to belt out worthy fiction, instead we keep coming to a documentary surrounding our exploits at Kramer and Klan (anyone recognize the original Saw reference I'm making here?); the game that Jill and I run like a business. Weird origins aside, I find myself falling fast for Jill, where we go romantically, only time will tell.

Author's Note: Okay. A weird history I know but I always thought my character would become sexually involved with Jill. A sex scene is in the works but I don't have a post date at this time. Until I update, I hope you'll enjoy these two chapters of Shape Shifting Smile.


End file.
